To You I Belong
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: A Tsuzuki,Hisoka WAFFy X'mas fic Tsuzuki finds a place where he belongs. Merry X'mas.


Merry X'mas to everyone. Thanks for reading. This fic is a X'mas present for the great writer Kitty in the Box. You're the best, kitty. I hope all your wishes come true this hoilday, for you deserve nothing less.

To You I Belong  
by YYY

Tsuzuki hums a happy X'mas tone as he puts on a Santa's hat. He is very excited for he is going to see the X'mas firework show at the town square. Tsuzuki had been doing that for 50 years; it's one of his favorite thing to do. He can stand in the middle of all the humans and pretend that he is one of them. He can feels that he belongs somewhere, even if it's only an illusion.

Tsuzuki is heading out the door when his cellphone rings. He picks up the phone and says in cheerily, "Merry X'mas! mushi mushi?"

"Tsuzuki, hi. it's me." Tatsumi says on the other side of the line.

"Tatsumi! Are you ready to see the firework?" Tsuzuki asks. Everyone in the office is meeting at the town square to see the firework together.

"Yes, of course I'm ready. Listen, I left my planner in my office and I'm running late. Can you go and grab it for me?"

"Sure. I'll go get it right now. See you at Town Square! bye!" Tsuzuki says before he hands up the phone. The planner is very important to Tatsumi and Tsuzuki doesn't really mind getting it. The purple eyes shinigami soon arrives at the office and sees a light there.

"Hmm...I wonder who is there?" Tsuzuki mutters. Everyone should be in the town square.

Tsuzuki gets into the office and sees Hisoka sitting at the table look through the paper work. Tsuzuki walks up to him and says, " 'Soka, what are you doing here? Why are you going to see the firework?"

Hisoka says in his usual emotionless tone, "I don't like crowd."

"Oh, that's right! All those emotions must be overwhelming to your powers." Tsuzuki says.

"You go ahead. Tatsumi and the others are waiting for you." Hisoka says to his partner.

"Don't be crazy, Hisoka! It's X'mas. I can't leave you here by yourself! No one should be spending X'mas alone."

"I'm fine, Tsuzuki. I'm use to being alone. I'm always alone."

"How about we go back to my house. We can watch the firework on TV! I will make you hot chocolate! I have lots of hot chocolate in my apartment, please? Hisoka?" Tusuki offers sincerely.

"You love the firework. Go and join the others."

"Hey! I got an idea! Come on, 'Soka!" Tsuzuki says.he takes Tatsumi's planner and then pulls Hisoka out of the office.

Hisoka is floating in midair. He is surrounded by the dark sky and the twinkling stars. The night air is cold but it's somewhat refreshing. Tsuzuki appears next to him and says, "sorry for keep you waiting, 'Soka. I need to get Tatsumi his date book...Look! It's starting!"

Right in front of Hisoka's eyes, multi-colours firework ingnite in the night sky. Tsuzuki has taken Hisoka to the sky above the Town Square so the teenage shinigami can see the beautiful firework. Hisoka's brilliant green eyes widen up.

Hisoka knows what's firework is, and he knows what it looks like, but seeing it is nothing like he ever imagined. Amazingly bright lights of a hundred colours explode into diffenent shapes and sizes right in front of Hisoka's eyes. It's the most amazing thing Hisoka ever see. " 'Soka, you like what you see?" Tsuzuki shouts through the loud sound of the firework exploding.

"It's amazing. I'm glad that you take me here." Hisoka says.

"I'm glad that you're having fun." Tsuzuki says. he takes his Santa hat off and puts it on Hisoka's head. The hat is too big on the small boy and covers the boy's eyes.

"Sorry." Tsuzuki smiles and pulls the hat up a little. Hisoka brillant green eyes appear beneath the hat and stare at Tsuzuki's gentle purple eyes. both pair of eyes are just as deep and beautiful, and the two shinigami are being drawn into each other's glance.

For a long time, Tsuzuki just holds Hisoka tightly as if time is frozen. Then, slowly, Tsuzuki leans forward to kiss Hisoka. The teenager closes his eyes as Tsuzuki plants a tender but passionate kiss on his soft and delicate lips.

Hisoka opens his eyes and sees Tsuzuki smiles kindly at him. The boy's face gives out the usual blush. he lowers his head to hide his blush when he hear X'mas music coming from the town square below his feet. he can also hears the excited people cheering as the fireworks go on.

"What's the matter? Are you still feeling their emotions? Are you still to close. We can get up higher." Tsuzuki asks Hisoka.

"No, I'm fine." Hisoka says.

"Don't worry, 'Soka. They can't see you. I made sure it's safe for us to be here."

"It's not that. Tsuzuki, you like being down there in the middle of them, do you? Let's get down there."

"But your power..."

"Don't worry, I can manage. I want you to be happy." Hisoka says lightly before he disappears. Tsuzuki smiles. Hisoka tries to make it sounds casual, but Tsuzuki can tell how much care and love there is when Hisoka says 'I want you to be happy'. Tsuzuki disappears in the night sky to follow Hisoka.

After making sure no one is watching, Hisoka and Tsuzuki reappear at the town square next to Tatsumi and Watari. "Boy, you made it!" Watari says as he gives Hisoka a hug.

"Glad you made it, did you have fun?" Tatsumi smiles to Hisoka. Hisoka nods as he looks up to watch the rest of the firework.

Tatsumi smiles when he notices how Tsuzuki puts his arms around Hisoka's shoulder lovingly. Watari whispers to Tatsumi, "looks like your plan works."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tatsumi says.

"You don't expect me to believe that you're absent-mind enough to leave your planner at your office, right? You put the planner in your office so Tsuzuki will go and get the planner for you. you know Hisoka is in the office and you want Tsuzuki to go get him. Right?" Watari says to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi just smiles. Watari gives him a kiss on the cheek and says, "good job, Tatsumi."

Tsuzuki holds Hisoka in his arms. This is the most wonderful X'mas ever. Tsuzuki doesn't need to pretend that he belongs to somewhere anymore; he has found the place he truely belong. He belongs next to Hisoka, who he will treasure and loves forever.

"Merry X'mas, Hisoka." Tsuzuki says to Hisoka.

"Merry X'mas, Tsuzuki." Hisoka says.

The end...have a happy holiday


End file.
